


A Hunter's Cry

by GrislyTeeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gen, One Shot, Tragedy, Vampire Hunter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrislyTeeth/pseuds/GrislyTeeth





	A Hunter's Cry

"This is your fault, hunter. You thought they would be safe here? From _me_?"

All sounds were barely audible to him, the voice in his head screaming endlessly.

"It was amusing to see them scream when I presented the head of their filthy pet mongrel." The monster pouted his lips. "The poor thing tried to attack me, defend its owners. At least it made an attempt. **Unlike you**."

The hunter could only stare into the snow below him.  He couldn't bear to look up.

"Your whimpering child died first. Barely had any blood him in, only took a few moments to drain him dry. Your wife cradled the body when I approached her next. Her fear was a delicacy in itself, but that alone couldn't possibly sate my thirst, could it?"

The deep chuckle made his skin crawl.

"I wonder. Did they hope you would come bursting through the door at any moment to save them?" The vampire grinned, blood still fresh upon his lips. He approached and stood in front of the hunter, holding up the two cold heads to him. "Any words for the savior who **failed** you? Hm? None? Ah, well, that's a pity." The snow crunched as the heads dropped.

His eyes widened at the sight.  Those glass eyes stared into his, piercing his very soul. Turning his head, he choked on a sob. It was too much.

***THWAK***

A kick to his ribs sent him flying right into a tree. Coughing and groaning, he shakily rose only to met the vampire's glowing red eyes. He backed himself against the tree, wide-eyed. For the first time, he was afraid. His instincts to kill were forgotten, and he no longer wished to fight.

He slumped down against the tree, defeated.  Without looking up, he simply muttered, " **Kill me**." 

The vampire's amused expression slowly melted into a frown, kneeling to cup the hunter's chin with a bloody hand. The hunter's head is gently raised to meet his maker, their faces inches apart.  It was almost as if the vampire... pitied him?  

"Please..." The hunter begged once more, tears welling up in his eyes. The vampire raised a brow and suddenly scowled in disgust, striking the hunter with the back of his hand.

"Tch! Pathetic! Absolutely PATHETIC!" He practically spat into the hunter's face. "You'd rather join your wife and son than avenge their deaths?" The hunter sat in the snow, silent. Another strike to his face forces him down on all fours, the crack his jaw made making him wince. He coughed a small amount blood onto the snow, but he didn't care to look up.  

"Many have claimed you to be a legendary hunter. A predator amongst predators!" The hunter only listened as the vampire tore into his pride.

"You've killed countless numbers of my kin. You were known as a strong-willed man and a sworn protector of humanity, but now..." The hunter's coat was tugged and he was thrown across from the vampire. A black boot came down onto of his heaving chest.

" **Now** look at you." The heel of his boot dug deeper into the hunter's chest. "You're nothing."

Fingers fumbled and dug into the black leather, desperately trying to remove him. Usually he'd delight himself by toying with his prey, but the disappointment of having a famed hunter turning out to be a pathetic weakling made him irritated. He may as well get this over with. 

How boring.

The vampire rubbed his temples. "Well, if you're willing to die, then so be it." He removed his foot and bent down to hoist the hunter up by his shirt collar. Looking his prey in the eyes, his expression turned dark. Shifting his focus on the hunter's pulsing neck veins, he leaned in close. The hunter felt lips upon his throat, almost like a parting kiss. Fangs bared into his skin, shivering when a tongue gently lapped against it.

"I still thirst, so you may as well be useful and **feed me**."

Fangs plunged into his throat. The hunter grunted, fingers gripping into the vampires back. The pain was intense and he couldn't help but cry out. He tried struggle against the vampire, pounding his into his back, arms and head. Fingers tangled into the vampires silver hair and pulled, but he only managed to plucking a few hairs. This was a pointless struggle. After the meal this murderer had, he's strong enough to take down a group of trained hunters. Finally having enough of his prey thrashing about, the vampire used one hand to grab a hold of one of the hunter's swinging wrists. A a sickening crack and his arm flopped uselessly to his side. His other arm was forced back and locked behind him, more blood spilling from his neck wound as the vampire feasted, humming into his meal.

He could feel his pulse weakening, vision blurring. Yet, there was a feeling of relief. Soon the pain will end, and he will be with his family once again.

"Ahhnn..." The hunter finally ceases his struggling to let his head fall back, waiting for his final rest. This is what he wanted.

Then, he saw them. 

Two figures in the night sky, radiated by a soothing glow. The woman reached out to him with one arm, the other cradling a small boy as he did the same. The hunter stared back silently, feeling numb despite the vampire still drinking and biting deeper into his throat. Perhaps its the blood loss making him hallucinate.   
  
The two souls kept their arms outstretched to him. He tries to raise his broken arm to them, but it could only dangle at his side. The woman and boy both smile at him before fading away. He didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

"Ghh...don't..gooo-ough..." He could hear the vampire chuckle. A damned sound that awakened something in him, and all he could he see was red. He can't die. Not yet.

Possessed by a the newfound strength, he tore himself away from the vampire's embrace. The monster stumbled backward, surprised but amused. 

"Finally!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his and his fangs in excitement. "I was concerned this night would end on such a dull event." His tongue flicked out like a serpent's "If only you could've been here sooner to fight for your family."

Damn him. DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM!

His bellowing war cry echoed into the night sky and throughout the wood, more menacing than thunder itself. The hunter charged, but not for the vampire. He swerved past him, going for his tools piled on the snow. Ignoring the pain in his arm, he loads his crossbow with a silver arrow, twirling to face his family's gleeful murderer. Wasting no time, he took the shot. If he's going to die, he's taking this bastard with him.

The vampire was prepared, but seeing the crossbow made his posture tense. This is a famed hunter, and with a precise aim. Smirking, the vampire leapt onto the roof of the hunter's cabin, the silver arrow aimed at his heart piercing into the tree behind him.

"I'm afraid I must depart, hunter." The vampire purred. "I prefer to face you when you're not an injured and emotional wreck. It would make the prize of beheading you and drinking every last drop of your blood worth the wait. Besides, I believe it's more appropriate to focus more on family matters, hmm?" Bat-like wings emerge and spread from the vampire's back, gracefully lifting him into the night sky. His laugh rung in the hunter's ears, louder than any church bell.

And then he was gone.

The hunter raised a fist to the sky, cursing the vampire, howling for him to come back down and finish what he started. The blood loss and threat of his life ending from stress alone, he removes his coat to place a sleeve against his ravaged throat. He then turns to face the carnage the monster left behind, his family's dead eyes meeting his. 

With all the pain and grief finally allowed to leave his body, the hunter drops to his knees and wails as the dawn comes.

\---

Three crosses are planted deeply into the dirt below the snow. After a prayer, the hunter stood and collected his tools, along with food and items from the cabin. He makes a cast for his broken arm and feels the wound on his neck after the bleeding is taken care of. He sighed and buried his face into his hand. He'd need to travel to a different town, his quiet home too much to bear on his mentality. It would be too painful to stay and rest. But he'll survive. 

He exits into the open, breathing in the chilling air and listening to the birds sing in the trees. He clutched the silver cross hanging around his neck, eyes filled with the raging fires of Hell itself. 

**"I'm coming for you. For them, I'll have your fucking head."**

 


End file.
